1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for selecting computer network wireless access points.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wireless technology allows computers to wirelessly communicate over a computer network that is equipped with a wireless access point. Generally speaking, a wireless access point is a device or node that allows computers to wirelessly connect to the computer network. Wireless access points are available in various geographic locations, including public and private hot spots and even some residential neighborhoods. Wireless access points conveniently allow portable computing devices to connect to a computer network and access the Internet, for example. Connecting to a wireless access point, however, is not without its share of problems. Some wireless access points may be setup or hijacked for phishing, man-in-the-middle attacks, distribution of viruses, and other malicious purposes.